This is a program designed to train pre- and post-doctoral scientists in research on Bioenergetics, Oxidative Stress and Metabolic Syndrome(s) (BOSMS). Its goals are to nurture talented young individuals in the areas of basic research and clinical investigation, teach them the design and conduct of successful research projects, and provide a solid background in the ethics and methods of scientific research. The objective of our fellowships is to increase the focus of research on metabolic syndrome, bioenergetics and oxidative stress within the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) and to train individuals to become independent investigators in the area of metabolic syndrome and related diseases. Trainees will be selected from a broad group of candidates. Special efforts will be made to identify minority applicants. The BOSMS program will provide up to three and two years of support, respectively, for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellowsworking with a large group of talented faculty mentors. Research projects are concentrated in the areas of bioenergetics and oxidative stress as they relate to various aspects of the metabolic syndrome, including insulin resistance, diabetes, obesity, dyslipidemia, hepatic steatosis, inflammation and consequent tissue injury. Weekly conferences with the trainees allow them to present their material to the research community. Additionally, trainees are required to present their research at in-house departmental seminars and interest group meetings and to submit abstracts to national meetings. Predoctoral students will matriculate through the College of Graduate Studies and follow the course of study for the PhD in Biomedical Sciences. After receiving basic training in cell, molecular and organismal biology, predoctoral trainees will participate in graduate courses on bioenergetics and oxidative stress especially in relation to the metabolic syndrome. All trainees will attend courses on Responsible Conduct of Research, Methods in Clinical Research, and Statistical Methods in Biomedical Research. Trainees will also have the opportunity to attend graduate level courses on a variety of research topics available at MUSC to enhance their training experience. The Steering Committee will assist the Program Director in recruitment and selection of trainees, approval of research and didactic plans, assignment of trainees to Research Training Faculty, and monitoring of program activities. Internal and External Advisory Committees will provide additional evaluation of the training program and feedback to the Steering Committee and Program Director. Research Training Faculty are established investigators with current NIH or other extramural funding and are experienced mentors. The faculty has diverse interests, allowing multiple candidates to find appropriate mentors within the training program. Additional Clinician- Scientist mentors will provide guidance to trainees through discussion of the clinical dimensions of the research. The large number of research resources MUSC and clinical resources offer a rich environment for the training of young investigators who will become future academicians in the area of metabolic syndrome.